Keeper OneshotsDrabbles
by gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree
Summary: some lil drabbles that I wrote various ships/characters inside! requests are open!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back with (hopefully) better writing! These are basically little onseshots/drabbles that I write whenever I have time. All of them with most likely be under 500 words. Please feel free to comment ideas/ships/characters that you want me to write about. If you prefer, you can PM me on here or DM me on my Instagram page .life (gotta love that self promo)**

* * *

Keefe could feel Tam's heartbeat.

And his emotions, but those were another story.

Keefe tightened his hold on the other boy.

_Tam._

_A Shade. A twin. Exiled. _

And his soulmate.

That was the only word Keefe had to describe what they were. (Well, he could think of a few synonyms. True love was one that came to mind). Not boyfriend. Not friend. _Definitely _not lover, or paramour, or, heavens forbid, _gentleman caller._

_Enemy._

Keefe shivered at that one. It had been true for so long. Seeing Tam in the black cloak, staring as their two sides faced off. Seeing Tam barely bat an eye as Gethen fell, but seeing him scream and unleash the darkness inside of him as Vespera killed Linh. Feeling the pain that Tam blindly sent out as he felt his twin die. Knowing that Tam would never be the same again.

But still. Helping him heal. Holding him as he screamed. Helping him fight the demons of his nightmares. Standing next to him at Linh's planting. Begging him to _stay here_, as he whispered _I can't. _Taking him to Elwin after he tried to leave, tried to join Linh, tried to disappear the only way he knew, tried to succumb to the darkness.

Holding his hand as Bullhorn laid beside Tam. Seeing the life fade from his eyes and knowing that he should be happy for Tam, knowing that he would be reunited with Linh, but being sad nevertheless.

Standing at Tam's Wanderling. Feeling the tears fill his eyes as he made a vow that he had made before, but had broken when he met a Shade with silver hair.

He promised to never love anyone.

His love had killed too many people.

And through all of this, Keefe can still feel Tam's heartbeat.

* * *

**And there you have it! The first of many drabbles that I hope to write. Please comment ideas as I have NO creativity ;) Thank y'all so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANDDDD I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER DRABBLE! Again, you can always request drabbles by commenting, PMing me, or DMing me on Insta ( .life). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know what I would do if I fell in love with you and you told me that you could never love me back. Not the way I want you to.

I know I'm not enough for you. I could never be. You're all light and joy and sparkles. I'm all darkness. You don't need more of that in your life. You need someone who can reflect your light, not absorb it.

You're like the ocean, and I'm drowning in you. I'm so insignificant in your vastness that you don't even notice. I'm just another star in your galaxy.

Sometimes I catch myself looking at you. Just innocent moments, as you talk and smile and laugh. Your laugh lights up the whole room and when you smile, you eclipse the sun and my heart feels like it could burst out of my chest and fly across the room to you.

You make me want to hold you. You make me want to tell you how much I love you.

I want to make you smile at me as big as you do when you smile at _him._

I want you to look at me with the same love in my eyes that I see when you look at him. I want to be able to hold your hand the way he does.

But.

That would mean taking you away from him.

I see how you make him smile. I see how you make him laugh. I see how you make him the happier I've ever seen. I see how much he loves you.

I let him have you.

Because for my twin?

I would do anything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! It was supposed to be Linh being jealous of Biana and Tam, but my sister thought Keefe instead of Biana, so I guess it's kinda up to interpretation.**

**A big shoutout to stargirl020 and Vee for reviewing! Thank you so much guys!**


End file.
